


Evil Flour

by twilightHDfan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: merlinadvent, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to bake Arthur a cake, that's not exactly what ends up happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Day 4 prompt at merlinadvent. Just something short and sweet to fill the prompt :). Not mine unfortunately, although it is on the list I sent to Santa and I've been awfully good this year. So who knows?

“Merlin, what are you doing?”

Freezing, Merlin closed his eyes, hoping that he’d just imagined the voice. Arthur shouldn’t be here, he was supposed to be in with the Round Table Meeting until dinner, where Merlin was going to bring out his surprise.

Except he can feel Arthur’s eyes on his back, taking in the flour that seems to be coating everything.

How is it coating everything? Merlin had done everything his mom had, but somehow the flour had gone everywhere, including all over Merlin.

“Merlin?”

Sighing, Merlin turned around slowly, bringing his most innocent look to his face.

“Oh, Arthur, sorry didn’t hear you there,” he said, moving in front of the bowl that held the contents of the cake he was trying to make. Arthur’s favourite chocolate mud cake.

“Clearly,” Arthur replied, taking a step into the room, trying to look behind Merlin. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the meeting?” Merlin asked, trying to change the subject, moving every time Arthur tried to look around him.

“I let everyone go early,” Arthur replied, moving closer to him, that grin that made Merlin’s heart beat faster crossing his face. “And don’t think I don’t know that you’re trying to change the subject.”

Putting on a ‘who me’ face, Merlin snorted.

“Well, I was just helping Cook, she had to go out for a moment,” he said.

“Really?” Arthur asked, coming to stop right in front of Merlin, side of his mouth twitching up. “And how did you get covered in flour?”

“I don’t know!” Merlin replied, wiping some of it off his face, looking down at it, trying to figure out how the flour had gone everywhere. “I was just making it, and suddenly it went everywhere! Mom didn’t warn me about the evil flour, Arthur, she didn’t warn me!”

Merlin looked at Arthur, not missing the way the man was shaking slightly, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

“Are … are you laughing at me?” he asked, glaring.

“Only you, Merlin,” Arthur replied, looking up back at him, Merlin unable to stop the small smile that crossed his face at Arthur’s care free look, the stress of being King seeming to slip off his shoulder’s in that moment.

“I’d like to see you do better,” he muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table.

Arthur followed him forward, his arms coming to land on either side of Merlin, as he nuzzled the side of Merlin’s neck, pulling away and grimacing after he’d gently kissed Merlin.

“Ugh,” he said, nose scrunching up, before he shook his head. “I’d just get someone to go buy it, or buy the ingredients so they could cook it.”

“The holidays aren’t about buying stuff, Arthur,” Merlin replied, feeling a little scandalised. “It’s about doing something for those you care about so that they know that you care.”

Arthur chuckled, before Merlin saw his eyes flick over Merlin’s shoulder.

“What are you cooking anyway?” Arthur asked, frowning. “It almost looks like-”

“Fine!” Merlin said, standing up straight. “I was cooking you your favourite chocolate cake for Christmas.”

Looking down at his shoes, Merlin frowned, wondering how he’d managed to get flour all over his pants, only having to look back up when Arthur’s hand gripped his chin lightly and pulled it up.

“You were baking for me?” Arthur asked, grinning.

“I am,” Merlin replied. “I am baking for you.”

“That’s so very thoughtful and … girlish of you, Merlin,” Arthur said, leaning in and kissing Merlin before the warlock had a chance to respond, Merlin melting into the kiss, his mouth opening to let Arthur deepen the kiss.

“Thank you,” Arthur whispered against his lips, before pulling back. “I look forward to seeing what you come up with, although you did manage to get some of the flour in the bowl, right, Merlin?”


End file.
